


[podfic] Beneath an Unfamiliar Sky

by reena_jenkins, taliahale



Series: Navigation (Love Songs for 21st Century Cartographers) [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character of Color, Crossover, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek is not a Goa'uld, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Off-World, Podfic, Pre-Slash, Scientist Stiles, and is a little in love with the puddle jumpers, of course Stiles has the ATA gene, post season/series 3A, the ladies at the SGC are better than you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliahale/pseuds/taliahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles spent the last eight days sharing a hut with his teammates and a handful of goat-like creatures on P7K-172. Dad’s going to be pissed he missed Thanksgiving.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Beneath an Unfamiliar Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beneath an Unfamiliar Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080339) by [taliahale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliahale/pseuds/taliahale). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://greeniron.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**greeniron**](http://greeniron.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Warnings:** future fic, alternate universe - canon divergence, pre-slash, canon character of color, queer gen, of course Stiles has the ATA gene, off world, Deputy Derek Hale, the ladies of the SGC are better than you, Derek is not a Goa'uld, post-season 3, scientist Stiles

 **Length:** 00:20:33  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28SGA_SG1_TWolf%29%20_Beneath%20an%20Unfamiliar%20Sky_.mp3) (thanks again, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)

 

OR!

 

 **Podbook Of The Compiled Series:**  With a total runtime of 01:47:07, you can [ **download the m4b right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/%28SGA_SG1_TWolf%29%20_Navigation%20%28Love%20Songs%20for%2021st%20Century%20Cartographers%29_.m4b). 


End file.
